


every other freckle

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IAHWNW verse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Post-Proposal Sex, Rimming, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: The night he proposes to Satori, Wakatoshi learns three things.One: He’s still not much for high-class restaurants or crowded dancefloors.Two: When he’s trying to hold a question like “will you marry me” inside his head, waiting for the perfect moment, he sweatsa lot.Three: His fiance looksimpossiblygood in a properly-fitting suit.[ post-proposal smut in a fancy hotel room, set in the same universe as my UshiTen longfic:i'm a house with no windows, you're the flowers on the front porch]





	every other freckle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, long time no see! ♡
> 
> I've been working on this fic for a long time, practically all summer now. It's essentially what I'm calling 'Chapter 18.5' of [IAHWNW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036710). 
> 
> I haven't updated IAHWNW in a while because I've been focusing on this chapter. And, annoyingly, NSFW content is a LOT more difficult for me to write. I'm always pleased by the outcome, but I spend a long time working through my writing and making sure the mood, dialogue, and movement all feels right. This chapter is not necessary for the story, it can be enjoyed on its own, and it's mostly all very self-indulgent, way more so than the rest of IAHWNW, which is why I chose to post it separately instead. Some of my readers don't care for the smut, and that's ok!
> 
> The fic title comes from [Every Other Freckle by Alt-J](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTN5Wcb8yMg), my go-to and ultimate UshiTen song. I've wanted to use it as a title for an UshiTen fic a long time, so this felt like the perfect opportunity.
> 
> I've also had a multitude of personal things going on that have hindered my ability to write, but I'm pushing through like I always do, and at the end of the day I feel extremely lucky to be able to write these two. UshiTen remains my favorite dynamic in the entire world, Tendou remains my favorite character in the universe, and Ushijima is not far behind. I'm not even close to being done writing these two, and I'm excited for whatever project I'll take on next~
> 
> So yeah! Thank you for your patience (especially if you've been waiting on IAHWNW) and thank you for your support! It really truly means the entire world to me. ♡
> 
> ( This fic is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine! I read through it a couple times but my eyes often miss things, so I apologize in advance for any errors! )
> 
> Hope ya'll are ready for 12k of smut with a lot of fluff mixed it (because, if you know me and my writing, you know it's impossible for me to leave out the fluff). 
> 
> Enjoy~

The night he proposes to Satori, Wakatoshi learns three things.

One: He’s still not much for high-class restaurants or crowded dancefloors.

Two: When he’s trying to hold a question like “will you marry me” inside his head, waiting for the perfect moment, he sweats _a lot_.

Three: His fiance looks _impossibly_ good in a properly-fitting suit. 

Booking a hotel for the night was the right call; Wakatoshi sends a quick ‘thank you’ to the impulsive side of his mind. It doesn’t come out to play very often, more so lately than ever before, but… he supposes living with Satori for so long will do things like that to a man.

That and drive him to almost animal-like behavior. All _that_ takes is a curl of a lip and a sly glance from Satori; after that, Wakatoshi is done for. And tonight, that’s exactly what he got just two minutes after being alone inside their suite for the night.

Truthfully, Wakatoshi had been looking forward to this. The lounge they’d eaten at was crowded, eyes were staring at them from every possible angle, and they were lucky to go five minutes without hearing a “congratulations” from someone neither of them knew. The closest they’d gotten to solitude was standing incredibly close on the dancefloor, or sitting at the bar and drinking. Wakatoshi could see the fire behind Satori’s eyes, could feel the desire in every touch of his hand, he could tell that Satori was eager to get out of there too.

And now, finally alone, that fire is still ever present in Satori’s eyes, his hands are still warm with desire and Wakatoshi can feel them even through the suddenly too-tight fabric of his button-down. It’s so much quieter in this room, and all Wakatoshi can hear are the distant honking that’s always present in Shibuya, the rustle of both their clothing rubbing against each other, and the soft intake of Satori’s breath through his nose. They’d started kissing in the middle of the room, but with a gentle tug of Wakatoshi’s tie, Satori has led them to the set of lounge chairs on the left side of the room. 

With palms pressed against Wakatoshi’s chest and a brief tug of his bottom lip through his teeth, Satori hums for a moment before muttering in that familiarly sly tone, “Sit.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t need to be asked twice. He never knows what Satori has in mind when they’re in the moment like this. His imagination is vast and huge and it seems like he’s always got some new idea in mind. Not that Wakatoshi minds, he’s just always felt like one step behind. But even so, he’s always ready to learn.

So, he takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs. It’s upholstered in deep red velvet and big enough for him to spread his legs apart quite a bit. Not that he initially tries to, but as soon as he sits down, Satori nudges them apart to stand between them. Wakatoshi watches him closely, watches as Satori places both hands on the armrests on either side of him, watches as he slowly leans down to kiss him again, deeper and more aggressively this time.

Wakatoshi can still taste the vodka on Satori’s tongue, even though they’ve both completely sobered up by now. Each press of Satori’s tongue against his brings his lanky body closer and closer, until eventually he’s straddling Wakatoshi’s hips and clutching tightly at the lapels of his suit jacket. Wakatoshi’s head is awkwardly slung back to accommodate for Satori’s aggressive kissing from above, but the potential discomfort of this position goes right out the window as soon as Satori grinds his hips downwards against Wakatoshi’s.

Satori cuts off the kiss, gasping softly for breath and licking away the line of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. His eyes are blown wide and his cheeks are tinged pink, bringing out the array of freckles scattered across his face. Neither waste time trying to completely catch their breath, instead they dive right back in for another kiss. 

Moving to grasp at Satori’s waist, Wakatoshi hands fumble when he realizes that his fiance is still wearing his jacket. That seems unnecessary. He blindly searches for the button, and as soon as he finds it he releases it, smoothing his palms against Satori’s waist. Satori shrugs the garment off; Wakatoshi can hear it make a soft sound when it hits the floor.

Pulling away once more, but not before a few more teasing pecks from Satori, Wakatoshi eyes the man on his lap. As flattering as that jacket was, the lines of Satori’s chest, shoulders, and arms are all more prominent now. The gentle rise and fall of his body along with his breath create new folds in the fabric, highlighting these areas. The bow tie around his neck is slightly crooked now, and the collar of his shirt is flipped up on one side. Satori licks his lips when Wakatoshi’s eyes glide upwards to his face, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind just sitting here and staring at him for the rest of the night.

However, Satori, as fast-paced as usual, clearly wants to move quicker than their current speed. With his tongue poking out from between his lips, he makes quick work of Wakatoshi’s suit jacket, fiddling with the button for a moment before flinging it open. Narrowed, hunger-filled eyes catch Wakatoshi’s, and the man on his lap licks his lips once more before leaning down and pressing his tongue flat against the spot where one of Wakatoshi’s nipples hides under his shirt. 

Wakatoshi closes his eyes, slipping one hand from Satori’s waist to rest on his head, threading his fingers through crimson hair and clinging tightly. This action only spurs Satori on even more, just as Wakatoshi had expected. His tongue rolls against the fabric of Wakatoshi’s shirt, wetting it enough to soak through to one now-perky nipple. Feeling bad for the other one, Satori’s hand slinks up Wakatoshi’s shirt, pinching softly at its target. 

Groaning, Wakatoshi lets his head roll back against the velvet chair. He knew his clothes felt too tight when they’d started kissing earlier, but now it’s almost unbearable. It’s even _more_ excruciating when Satori once again rolls his hips downwards, now building a rhythm to partner with the flicking of his tongue. Wakatoshi can’t help but match the motions, lifting his hips to meet Satori’s with every roll. 

Eyes still closed, Wakatoshi keeps his lips pressed tightly together, quite aware that even uttering Satori’s name will catch his attention and interrupt his current ministrations. But even the stoic Ushijima Wakatoshi stumbles and crumbles under the sheer amount of pleasure that Satori is so good at supplying, lips parting as his voice comes out, breathy and weak and caught inside a moan.

“Satori...”

His fiance hums against Wakatoshi’s chest, pressing one more kiss against the same spot before dragging his tongue up, painfully slowly, until resting his lips firmly against the ace’s. Wakatoshi opens his eyes, forcefully parts both their lips with his tongue, and relishes the resulting throaty chuckle from Satori. This doesn’t last long, though. Soon enough Satori is slinking back down, farther and farther until he’s no longer seated in Wakatoshi’s lap. Instead he sits up on his knees on the floor, dragging his palms up and down Wakatoshi’s thighs while tilting his head with a sly smirk.

Wakatoshi stares at him, charmed by the messy state of his hair and the even more crooked and loose bow tie. He watches as both hands travel up and down his thighs several times, finally settling on tugging gently at the waistband of his pants. 

“Y’know,” Satori coos, scooting forward and staring directly at Wakatoshi’s crotch, “I’m totally a sucker for fancy clothes. But it’s such a shame that it takes so much more time to get you out of them.”

“I assumed you would enjoy the extra effort,” Wakatoshi counters, “as they say: success is the result of hard work.”

“Hmm,” Satori hums with amusement, resting one palm against Wakatoshi’s crotch and pressing gently, “well, speaking of _hard… someone_ needs out of their clothes,” his eyes flick up to meet Wakatoshi’s and the ace feels his spine tingle.

Though he didn’t mean to, he must have made some kind of noise, because Satori chuckles and slowly drags his palm up and down the excruciatingly tight area of Wakatoshi’s pants. He flashes a grin and lowers his head, breath hot against Wakatoshi’s crotch.

“Y’know, usually I’d wanna tease you more,” Satori remarks, and as he speaks his lips are close enough to brush up against Wakatoshi, “but after tonight I think you more than deserve your reward right now, ‘Toshi.”

“Take your time,” Wakatoshi tries to keep his voice steady but it cracks, “I assumed already that we would not get much sleep tonight.”

Satori lifts his head just enough to meet Wakatoshi’s stare, eyes wide with celebratory surprise for just a moment, “Ah,” his expression shifts back to its typical sly nature, “noted.”

Nimble hands quickly set to work on Wakatoshi’s belt and he wastes no time lifting his hips just enough for Satori to slide the accessory out and off of his pants. The sounds of leather gliding against fabric and the clinking of the belt hitting the floor next to Satori make Wakatoshi’s skin prickle with anticipation, his eyes never leaving the fingers of the man sitting in front of him.

Satori steadily undoes the button and fly of Wakatoshi’s pants, humming appreciatively at the resulting sight still covered by a thin layer of fabric. He toys with the waistband of Wakatoshi’s underwear, dipping his fingers underneath to brush against his warm skin. 

Wakatoshi grunts, fingernails digging into the velvet seat. Generally he isn’t immediately effected like this; generally it takes more from Satori to work him up into a flustered mess. He’s unsure why he’s extra sensitive and desperate tonight, but when he really thinks about it, it _would_ make sense given just how much sexual tension had been in the air during the latter part of the night.

Satori’s fingers finally tug at the final layer of fabric and he watches enthusiastically as Wakatoshi’s cock springs out and upwards. Chest pressed against the edge of the seat and arms resting on Wakatoshi’s thighs, Satori brings his face close again, purposely breathing warm air against sensitive skin. Wakatoshi wants _more_ and Satori, perceptive as usual, quickly reads this. He parts his lips, drags his tongue upwards from the base of Wakatoshi’s cock all the way to the tip, planting a gentle kiss. He peppers his shaft with open-mouthed kisses, eventually adding one hand into the mix, curling it around Wakatoshi’s cock. Several strokes and wet kisses coat Wakatoshi’s entire length as his skin flushes and his breath picks up pace. 

Looking up at Wakatoshi again, Satori chuckles before speaking in a low voice, “You’re so cute.”

Wakatoshi stares back quizzically. He’s unsure what earned him the compliment.

Satori nods in Wakatoshi’s direction, “You’re leaning forward. Is someone anticipating something?” he teases.

Ah. Sure enough, Wakatoshi realizes that he had unknowingly shifted forward, his back now at an awkward and admittedly uncomfortable angle. 

“Relax,” Satori coos, pressing a hand against Wakatoshi’s chest and guiding him back against the chair again. That same hand drags downwards, gliding across Wakatoshi’s abdomen before stroking his cock a few more times, “just lay back and enjoy the show.”

Even if he’d wanted to, Wakatoshi doesn’t get a chance to say anything in response. Warm, wet lips circle around his cock and he groans, bucking his hips just slightly as soon as he feels the firm press of Satori’s tongue against his shaft. This sudden motion doesn’t affect Satori’s actions despite him making a brief choking sound; he continues messily and noisily coating Wakatoshi’s cock with spit until his skin is glistening by the time Satori’s removed his lips with a slight popping sound. 

“You taste so good,” Satori mumbles, spitting into his palm before wrapping his hand around Wakatoshi again, “ _so_ good. Perfect, even.”

Wakatoshi groans, mind hazy with obscene thoughts and desires that he’s sure still aren’t nearly as creative as whatever Satori may have in mind for tonight. He doesn’t get much time to think about any of them; Satori is still progressing quickly, playfully nosing at his balls while his eyes remain fixed on Wakatoshi's and his hand continues languidly moving up and down his cock. 

Mere seconds later and Satori’s wet mouth is closed around his balls, cheeks hollowed as he gently sucks. It’s starting to become too much for Wakatoshi, and he can feel his body reaching its limit. Goosebumps cover his skin and his toes start to curl before he mutters a quick warning, “I’m close.”

And then Satori stops altogether, lifting his head and removing his hand. 

Wakatoshi’s eyes go from half-closed to fully open, and he stares at Satori with confusion. His fiance chuckles softly, resting an arm against one of Wakatoshi’s thighs, “Sorry,” he shrugs, “couldn’t resist. Wanted to see your reaction.”

“Are you satisfied?” Wakatoshi asks, only slightly peeved but also extremely charmed by how amused Satori appears to be.

“Hmm,” half-lidded eyes move from Wakatoshi’s face back down to his cock, “not yet. But you know what _might_ satisfy me?”

“What?”

“Every last drop of your cum in my mouth,” Satori whispers, breathing against Wakatoshi’s cock again and pressing another kiss against his tip, “I want _all_ of it. Think you can do that for me?”

Seeing as he still feels like he’s about to explode, Wakatoshi easily nods, “Yes.”

“Good,” long fingers playfully fiddle with Wakatoshi’s balls, “I’m looking forward to it.”

He descends again, pulling a soft moan out from between Wakatoshi’s lips. Satori moves at a faster pace this time, building up a rhythm between his mouth sloppily bobbing up and down around Wakatoshi’s cock and his hand enthusiastically groping at his balls. Soon enough Wakatoshi is close to his breaking point once again, hips slightly stuttering upwards with each motion. Wakatoshi closes his eyes for a moment, focusing on the obscene sounds of spit and gargling and the guttural groaning from the man in front of him, mind foggy with pleasure. Satori gives one particularly contented moan and it sends a shiver throughout Wakatoshi’s entire body, his eyes flying open and his lips once again moving to make a quick warning, “I’m - ”

Satori, one step ahead, removes his mouth, replacing it with one hand and stroking to maintain the same pace. He stares directly at Wakatoshi, lips wide open and ready to take whatever he’ll give him. Wakatoshi presses back against the chair, groaning loudly as he releases himself into Satori’s mouth. His fiance makes a surprised noise; most of it spills against his tongue but a small amount splatters across his upper lip and the bottom of his nose. He ignores it for now, pumping Wakatoshi to completion before kissing his cock once more and releasing his grasp. 

“Mmm,” he hums, lifting a finger to collect the cum on his face and slowly press it against his tongue. He closes his slightly swollen lips around the digit, sucking and swallowing before opening his mouth wide again, proving he’s ingested every last bit. Just like he promised. “Thanks, ‘Toshi. I didn’t think I’d be getting _another_ meal tonight.”

Wakatoshi, still coming down from his high and in the process of catching his breath, considers making a humorous remark about how this ‘meal’ would hardly compare to the nutritional value of the dinner they actually had tonight. He _could_ make this comment, Satori’s laugh might be worth it, but he’s both too focused on his fiance’s pleased expression and the sudden need to pull him against him again to even say a word. So instead he leans forward for a kiss, gingerly tilting Satori’s head up with one hand and dragging the other through messy tufts of red hair. 

Satori’s breath catches in a giggle and he eagerly reciprocates, nipping at Wakatoshi’s bottom lip. The kiss doesn’t last more than two minutes, but it’s long enough for Wakatoshi’s body to recuperate. His back starts to strain a bit, and he quickly realizes he’s returned to that awkward position in the chair. Satori notices too, pulling out of their kiss and laughing softly.

“There you go again, gettin’ all excited and making yourself uncomfortable,” Satori mumbles, lips brushing against Wakatoshi’s, “you know you should just relax right? Let me -- ”

“No,” Wakatoshi quickly counters, “It’s my turn.”

“Ohh~?” Satori leans back, studying Wakatoshi’s face and blushing slightly, “That so?”

“Yes,” he drags Satori into a standing position by his forearms but shifts one hand to his waist. Wakatoshi pulls him closer against his body, tugging gently at his button-down until it’s partially untucked.

“Damn,” Satori’s pale, freckled cheeks flare up in shades that nearly match his hair, “I _love_ when you get aggressive like this, you know that?”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that before,” Wakatoshi confirms, giving a small but amused smile. He leans forward again to firmly press his lips to Satori’s, meanwhile gently guiding him backwards until the back of his fiance’s thighs make a soft rustling sound against the edge of the california king sized bed on the other side of the room.

Satori clumsily feels his way on top of the mattress, for some reason refusing to break their kiss. He nearly pitches forward at one point, but Wakatoshi keeps his hands on Satori’s waist and holds him steady until he’s sitting up on his knees on the edge of the bed. Eagerly, though blindly, Wakatoshi fumbles to unfasten Satori’s belt, slipping it from his belt loops and letting it drop to the floor with a clunking sound. The button of his pants easily pops open and once Wakatoshi unzips his fly, he’s unsurprised to find that Satori’s underwear (patterned with bold neon orange and pink stripes) is damp and strained against his already hard cock. 

“Ah,” Satori inhales, breaking away from their kiss as soon as Wakatoshi’s hand cups his still-clothed arousal, “ _fuck…_ ”

He’s always so noisy, so verbal, even at the lightest and most gentle touches. It’s cute, Wakatoshi thinks, just how suave Satori acts in the bedroom when things are in his full control, but that all changes as soon as _he’s_ the one being serviced. He becomes sensitive and needy and it’s always a struggle for Wakatoshi to keep him from cumming in mere seconds. Sure, there’s been many times in the past where Wakatoshi wouldn’t even have to touch Satori in order to make him cum and cry out with pleasure, sometimes all it takes is a stare accompanied by a few choice words, but Wakatoshi hopes to make the process much slower tonight.

“Careful,” Satori whines, bucking his hips against Wakatoshi’s palm and digging his fingers against his scalp, “you’ve got me _all_ worked up.”

“I didn’t do anything yet, though,” Wakatoshi mutters, replacing both hands on Satori’s waist.

“Didn’t have to,” Satori gives a breathy laugh, “just the fact that you, Ushijima Wakatoshi, exist and are here with me right now and fucking _proposed_ to me tonight are enough to make me bust.”

Wakatoshi hums, dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of Satori’s pants and underwear, “Maybe you should take your own pants off then. I, and you I assume, would be disappointed if you came just from me removing them for you. I had other plans.”

“Absolutely,” Satori quickly responds, immediately tugging both waistbands down and slipping them down his thighs, off his legs. The garments fall to the carpeted floor with a dull thump and Satori stares at Wakatoshi with wide eyes complimented by pink cheeks, “can I ask what those plans are?”

“You’ll find out soon,” Wakatoshi answers, sincerely worried that if he _did_ express his plans in detail, Satori might, in fact, ‘bust’, right here and right now. 

“Can I ask you to do something?”

“You can.”

Satori reaches out, gripping Wakatoshi’s loosened tie and tugging it, urging his face closer and whispering into his ear, “I think you should take this tie off and use it to tie me up.”

Wakatoshi’s skin prickles at the thought, a surge runs down his spine and through his cock as warm, wet lips close around his earlobe and gently suck. He hadn’t considered doing something like that, but he definitely doesn’t dislike the idea. Especially if it can keep his fiance from touching himself and immediately reaching his limit.

Wordlessly, he loosens his tie and tugs it off completely. Satori breaks from his focus on Wakatoshi’s ear, eagerly watching and licking his lips. Whether or not that was subconscious or not is a mystery, but either way Satori’s current arousal is obvious in more ways than just his red cheeks and excited stare. 

“Scoot back,” Wakatoshi instructs, nodding his head in the direction of the farthest left bedpost. 

Satori moves quicker than Wakatoshi’s seen him move in a while. He shifts to the head of the bed, back against the headboard and both hands already pressed together in preparation. It’s endearing just how excited he is, but Wakatoshi isn’t surprised. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Satori suddenly broke into song or started wiggling in place in anticipation. Things like that are usually commonplace during nights like this. Wakatoshi suspects that these sort of reactions could potentially be ‘mood killers’ in the mind of other people, but he’s always been thankful for them, personally. They remove any sort of tension or uncertainty he may feel about engaging in these sorts of activities, even though it’s been years since him and Satori started being sexually involved. And, of course, they’re pleasant reminders that the man he loves hasn’t lost that quirky and fun-loving attitude that Wakatoshi has always found so charming and lovable. 

Wakatoshi walks around the side of the bed, gingerly taking both of Satori’s hands in his as soon as he reaches the headboard. He lifts them, separates them, and places a kiss to each palm, smiling softly against pale skin when he hears Satori hum in appreciation.

“Will this be comfortable for you?” he joins Satori’s hands again, lifting them up and behind his head, just enough to connect with the bedpost. The angle looks awkward and unpleasant, but Wakatoshi knows Satori well though to guess that he’ll be more than okay with that.

Satori shrugs, wiggling in place in what appears to be an effort to get more comfortable, “I’ll survive,” he says, but then wiggles his eyebrows, “or… won’t? If that’s what you have in mind.”

“I’d prefer you survive,” Wakatoshi tilts his head in confusion, moving his attention from Satori’s hands to his face instead in order to give him a concerned look.

“I’m teasing,” Satori laughs, “but for the record, if you ever wanted to try torture-related stuff in bed then I’d _so_ be down,” there’s a slight crack in his voice, signaling that he’d probably be a lot more than just ‘ _so_ down’ for it.

Maybe in the future, but definitely not tonight. The idea doesn’t exactly do much for Wakatoshi’s brain or his cock, so he chooses to ignore that statement for a moment. Truthfully, most of Satori’s suggestions don’t do much for him, and he’s had to gradually warm up to ideas like tying his best friend up, utilizing toys, choking, and even things that Satori would call ‘basic’, like spanking. At the end of the day, the way Satori reacts to and gets off from these activities and ideas are what make Wakatoshi so open to trying. After all, Satori’s pleasure has always been the driving force in everything Wakatoshi does in the bedroom, as he’s always been _much_ less concerned with his own sexual satisfaction. It’s never been something he’s seen as a ‘need’ or put more importance in. Though he’s sure that, if he did, Satori would be more than willing to assist with that at any time.

Despite being exposed to so many new ideas and being with Satori for so long, Wakatoshi doesn’t even really consider himself ‘kinky’ or ‘explorative’, but he supposes if he had to name just one kink or sexual interest, it would be Satori himself. He wonders if a person could even be considered a kink? Wakatoshi isn’t sure. All he knows is that he’s never been sexually attracted to anyone else in his entire life, and even his sexual attraction to Satori didn’t fully blossom until they got so incredibly close and emotionally connected in high school. It tooks several years to develop and become clear.

“‘Tooooshi,” Satori calls out, breaking Wakatoshi from his trance as he stares directly into his eyes, “spacin’ out? Don’t tell me you’re tired _already_.”

“I apologize,” Wakatoshi shakes his head, finally yanking the tie from his neck to carefully secure Satori’s wrists to the bedpost, “I was getting lost in my thoughts.”

“Ohhh? Did the torture idea do somethin’ for you too?”

“No,” Wakatoshi answers honestly, placing a hand under Satori’s chin and tilting his head upwards. He slowly drags his thumb across Satori’s bottom lip, “though I am open to trying it sometime if it’s something you want. Just not tonight.”

“Mmm,” lips closing around Wakatoshi’s thumb, Satori gently sucks for a moment before releasing, “what were you thinking about, then? All the stuff you’re gonna do to me?”

“How much I appreciate your patience and enthusiasm,” Wakatoshi says, not missing the (honestly adorable) soft whine that Satori gives in response, “I’m not always eager to try new things, but you assure me that that’s okay, and that we can take things slow, even when I believe you personally would like to do more risque things more often. I would apologize for maybe not being everything you need in a sexual partner, but -”

“ _Buuuut_ , that would be unnecessary,” Satori shakes his head and interrupts, smiling so big that his eyes crinkle up at their corners, “because you’re perfect. Literally perfect. And you’re everything I have ever wanted in a person, ever. You’re my best friend and the love of my life, Wakatoshi,” he lowers his voice, “and you’re hot as hell, like… it’s kinda unfair? But I forgive you because I love you, and I get to kiss you whenever I want.”

Wakatoshi’s heart swells and he leans down, placing a chaste kiss to Satori’s forehead and letting it linger there for several seconds. He buries his nose in Satori’s hair, breathing in the crisp, clean scent of his hair gel before slowly breathing out. It’s a scent he’s been familiar with for years, a scent that hasn’t changed since high school because Satori’s refused to switch brands, a scent that makes him feel at home.

“You’re so cute, ‘Toshi. My heart-boner is like… through the roof right now, ready to bust _everywhere_ ,” Satori chuckles, “but… my _boner_ -boner is kinda sorta startin’ to die. Mind helping me out with that?”

Wakatoshi silently and inwardly cringes at the idea of a ‘heart boner’ being ready to ‘burst everywhere’. No time to think about the strange visions that regularly go through Satori’s head or what an oddly unique space his brain must be; he pulls back from Satori’s forehead and turns his focus back to his fiance’s lower half instead.

Joining him on the bed, Wakatoshi sits on his knees in front of Satori, reaching out to brush a hand against his outer right thigh. His other hand does the same on the opposite leg, fingertips from both hands digging gently into soft, pale skin. He traces invisible lines across clusters of freckles, working upwards and inwards until stopping just short of Satori’s groin. Wakatoshi stares appreciatively at the soft patch of red hair settled just above Satori’s cock, curved upwards and just a bit to the right. It twitches slightly in response to Wakatoshi’s intense stare, and the ace finds it impossible to keep himself from leaning forward to press a soft kiss just below its head.

A desperate whine slips from Satori’s lips as his entire body shivers. His wrists are already straining against the fabric of Wakatoshi’s tie, but he doesn’t appear to be uncomfortable or upset by it. Wakatoshi straightens back up, scooting his body closer until Satori’s legs are far enough back that he could potentially wrap them around his body. He doesn’t, likely because he’s focused on Wakatoshi currently reaching out with his right hand, two fingers extended towards Satori’s mouth with a gentle command, “Open.”

Satori greedily takes both digits in his mouth, slipping his tongue between them and eagerly licking against Wakatoshi’s skin. Wakatoshi can feel the spit surrounding his fingers, and he knows after two seconds that they’re damp enough for him to remove them. However, he keeps them in place, allowing Satori to continue enthusiastically licking and sucking, all the while never losing eye contact with Wakatoshi. Those half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks tell Wakatoshi that he’s more than ready for what he’s about to do.

Finally removing his fingers, Wakatoshi allows the line of spit connecting his digits and Satori’s lips to drip slowly against his fiance’s chest. When he brings his hand back, he studies it, separating and reconnecting his fingers in a scissoring motion while watching the saliva connecting both push and pull apart. Satori makes another sound, something between an exhale and a moan, something that Wakatoshi knows is in response to the show he didn’t realize he’d been putting on with his hand.

“Ready?” Wakatoshi asks, always making sure to confirm Satori if prepared for what is to come. It’s possibly an unnecessary question, Wakatoshi thinks, especially when it comes to _Satori_ , but he also feels more secure in his actions if he knows Satori has very clearly consented to every single action he performs.

“Yeah,” Satori enthusiastically nods, scooting back against the headboard in order to rest his head on a pillow, “ _definitely_.”

Mind now completely at ease, Wakatoshi tests the waters, dragging both fingers against the cleft of Satori’s backside, pushing past to prod gently at his hole. Satori, whether he knows it or not, pushes his body against the action, urging Wakatoshi to keep going. 

“Spread your legs,” Wakatoshi requests, finding that Satori immediately does as requested, exposing himself even further.

This new position makes it easier for Wakatoshi to slowly push one still-wet finger, first-knuckle-deep, inside Satori. The man squirms, pushing his hips into the action and giving a satisfied groan. Wakatoshi carefully pulls his finger out, only to push it back in and repeat the process a few more times. 

“Does this feel okay?” Wakatoshi questions, studying Satori’s face for any clues.

“Mmmyeah,” Satori mumbles, muffled against the collar of his shirt.

“Should I get lube?”

“Do you… have some?” Satori asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi confirms, slipping off the bed and crossing the room. He grabs his duffel bag, unzipping one of the side pockets to retrieve a full sized, but well-used, dark blue bottle of lube. He hears Satori give an amused snort of laughter, making some comment about how prepared Wakatoshi _really_ was.

As soon as he’s back on the bed, Wakatoshi returns to his previous position between Satori’s legs. He pops open the bottle of lube, coating both fingers and rubbing them together before tossing the bottle to the side. Satori watches with wide, expectant eyes, practically begging Wakatoshi to move faster. If he had his way, he’d probably tell Wakatoshi to immediately shove both fingers in, but Wakatoshi doesn’t want to rush things. After all, Satori’s climax will feel so much better if he has to wait -- or, at least, that’s what he’s told Wakatoshi in the past. 

Wakatoshi starts with one finger again, pushing first-knuckle-deep and watching every possible change in Satori’s face. His cheeks are more pink, his eyes are half-lidded with pleasure, and both of these things progressively become more prominent the more Wakatoshi pushes. So far so good. He presses further, gradually going deeper with every pump of his finger. Eventually he curls the digit, and Satori’s back arches into the touch as he cries out.

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” his wrists, still tangled in Wakatoshi’s tie, wrench forward and push back, causing the headboard to thump against the wall. He steadily breathes for a moment before continuing, “more, can you do two fingers?”

Wakatoshi grunts approval, pulling back out and rubbing both fingers together in order to evenly spread the lube. Still watching for signs of discomfort, he pushes in with both, cautiously going deeper until both are fully inside Satori. The man in front of Wakatoshi stares right at him, eyes pleading, but he speaks his request anyway with a breathy, “Curl them?”

Doing as instructed, Wakatoshi curls his fingers exactly the way he knows Satori likes it, and unsurprisingly his fiance’s back arches again, higher this time, as a drawn-out and satisfied moan slips from his mouth. Wakatoshi pumps his fingers in a rhythm, feeling his own body also start to react to the sights and sounds of Satori’s obvious pleasure.

Unsurprisingly, while this clearly does the job for a short while, Satori’s stare starts to become more needy again, wordlessly begging Wakatoshi to do _more_ , even though Wakatoshi doesn’t know what ‘more’ exactly means in Satori’s mind. He decides to use his own imagination, and his imagination, while not utilized nearly as often as Satori’s, tells him exactly what to do next.

Without any sort of warning, because he doubts Satori would want or need one, Wakatoshi removes his fingers. He shifts both hands, gripping the underside of both of Satori’s thighs and quickly hoisting them up to rest on top of his shoulders.

Satori gives a soft yelp of surprise, but judging by his wide eyes and crooked, amused smile, Wakatoshi thinks he’s enjoying this change of position, even though he’s lost the source of pleasure he previously had. Even so, Wakatoshi gives Satori a serious look and asks for confirmation.

“Is this okay?”

Satori enthusiastically nods. His lower back is completely off the mattress, but his head, shoulders, and upper back are still resting on the pillow at the head of the bed. It doesn’t look all that comfortable, especially with his hands still tied to the bedpost, but he looks completely elated and the current state of his arousal says that he’s absolutely okay with this change in position. Wakatoshi inwardly congratulates himself for listening to his imagination’s suggestion. 

Once he feels as though Satori’s legs are secure and gripping safely enough to his shoulders, Wakatoshi moves a hand from one of his thighs, wrapping it around Satori’s cock instead. Satori bucks his hips into the touch, causing Wakatoshi to sway slightly before catching his balance.

“Sorry,” Satori mumbles, breath clearly picking up pace, “I’m holding on, but don’t fall off the bed.”

“I won’t,” Wakatoshi assures him, pressing a kiss to his shaft and smiling at Satori’s resulting shiver.

Starting at the tip, Wakatoshi strokes Satori’s cock, spreading precum all the way down to his base. He uses his free hand to steady Satori’s hips before pressing his lips to his hole, kissing softly a couple times and finally pressing his tongue flat against his entrance. Satori moans again, this time with slight surprise. Wakatoshi feels a surge of pride; it’s always satisfying when he can pleasantly surprise Satori in the bedroom. 

He worries slightly that adding his tongue to the mix might be too much; it could potentially set Satori over the edge. Wakatoshi supposes this is fine, he’s been at this for several minutes now. He just hopes Satori will have enough energy for another round in a bit.

Who is he kidding? It’s Satori he’s thinking about. Satori’s energy knows no bounds.

Wakatoshi’s tongue easily pushes past, and this draws a particularly loud moan from Satori, causes his legs to wrap tightly around Wakatoshi’s neck. This just leads to Wakatoshi’s tongue going deeper, causes his nose to bump up against Satori’s balls and his hand to jerk against Satori’s cock. All of this physical sensation at once makes Satori’s entire body shake and his arms pull and push back again, making an even louder thump against the wall.

Maintaining his balance, Wakatoshi removes his tongue, drags and flicks it teasingly around Satori’s entrance, pushes back in, and continues this pattern. Meanwhile, his hand languidly pumps Satori’s cock, thumb dragging across his tip to continue spreading precum. Not that he really needs the added moisture; he’s already extremely hard and slippery and Wakatoshi can tell he’s going to cum very soon.

“More,” Satori moans, voice cracking as he gives a desperate laugh, “please, ‘Toshi.”

Wakatoshi picks up his pace, feeling Satori’s body tense up and his thighs press harder against his head. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but Satori’s expression makes it _so_ worth it. His eyes are nearly closed, cheeks bright red, and his mouth hangs open while a barrage of soft obscenities and pleasured noises continue to spill out. Finally his eyes open a bit wider, he licks his lips, and mutters, “I’m gonna cum, keep going.”

Moments later, Wakatoshi feels the sticky, warm drip of Satori’s release as it spills across his hand and Satori’s chest. Satori’s eyes roll back, his entire body shakes, and his thighs give one more tight press against Wakatoshi’s head before loosening completely and nearly slipping off his shoulders. Wakatoshi catches them before they slip off, holding both of Satori’s legs by the underside of his thighs and gently hoisting them back up and off to rest on the mattress again. 

The rise and fall of Satori’s chest is accentuated by the glistening of cum across his white button-down, and Wakatoshi finds himself drawn to admiring the sight for several seconds before remembering that Satori’s hands are still tied up. His fiance hasn’t said anything about it yet, likely because he’s still coming down from his high, but Wakatoshi reaches up and over him anyway, untying both his hands and taking them in his just long enough to press a soft kiss to both his wrists. 

Satori gives a weak chuckle. As soon as Wakatoshi lets go of his hands he places them against Wakatoshi’s cheeks, staring blissfully into his eyes. Now hovering above Satori with both hands resting against the mattress on either side of his fiance’s body, Wakatoshi stares back, enamored by the blush still on Satori’s cheeks, the curl of his lips, and the satisfied gleam in his eyes. 

“That was bold,” Satori observes, laughing again.

“Was it good?” 

“Nah,” Satori shrugs, though his tone is obviously sarcastic for that brief second, “ _actually_ it was more than good, try… amazing? Spectacular? Super fucking hot? Somethin’ like that.”

Pure satisfaction fills Wakatoshi. He steadies himself enough to lift one hand and rest it on top of Satori’s, still on his cheek. His thumb drags across Satori’s knuckles and he turns his head just enough to kiss his palm.

“God, you’re _so_ cute,” Satori sighs, “c’mere.”

Wakatoshi allows himself to be pulled into another kiss, relishing the feeling of Satori’s mouth against his and his carelessness over most likely being able to taste himself against Wakatoshi’s tongue. Knowing Satori, Wakatoshi assumes that too would be a huge turn-on for him anyway.

Satori sits up, back against the headboard again, and pulls Wakatoshi against him, breaking their kiss. The ace rests his head against Satori’s shoulder, turning his face to press against his neck and breathe in the musky and slightly spicy scent of his cologne. Long arms wrap around his chest and Satori’s hands gently and soothingly rub up and down his back. Wakatoshi worries about crushing Satori underneath him, but his fiance doesn’t seem to mind, and sighs happily when he eases down into his arms. 

This position for cuddling lasts for a few minutes, but eventually Satori suggests Wakatoshi be his big spoon instead. So, Wakatoshi seats himself in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard and charming fiance comfortably resting in his lap. He finds it slightly odd that they’re still partially dressed, but Satori doesn’t seem fazed by this and instead fixes his attention out the floor-to-ceiling window next to the bed.

“It’s really amazing up here,” he says in a dreamy voice, eyes bright and practically mirroring the neon glow of the city lights outside.

“It is,” Wakatoshi agrees, gently running one hand across Satori’s thigh.

“I’m still, like, _amazed_ , by the way,” he gives a soft laugh.

“‘Amazed’?”

“Yeah,” Satori turns his head just enough to meet Wakatoshi’s eyes for a second, “like… that you booked this and that fancy restaurant and pulled all this off so last minute. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: you really are a Miracle Boy.”

Wakatoshi smiles, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the nape of Satori’s neck. How many years has it been since Satori’s started using that nickname? Wakatoshi’s lost count, but he’ll never get tired of it.

“You are too,” he whispers.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Satori stares back outside, wiggling slightly in place, “Both Miracle Boys ended up together and are gonna get married soon. A real _miracle_ , huh? That’s what we should put on the wedding invitations, should we write that down? We need to find some good ‘miracle’ puns.”

“The word may lose meaning if you use it too much,” Wakatoshi suggests, though he partially means it as a joke and truthfully finds Satori’s enthusiasm endearing.

“Nah,” Satori chuckles but shakes his head, “it won’t. Not for me, anyway.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a while longer, listening to the traffic outside and the gentle whirr of the air conditioner inside. It’s so comforting and cozy that Wakatoshi nearly falls asleep several times. He’s thankful when Satori suddenly shifts a bit, reaching back to run his hand through Wakatoshi’s hair. This action pulls Wakatoshi out of a half-asleep state, brings his hand to keep rubbing against Satori’s thigh, his face to press against his neck and breathe in his scent again.

Satori turns his body, pressing his lips to Wakatoshi’s cheek and peppering kisses across his skin before stopping just short of his lips, lingering there for several seconds. Wakatoshi reciprocates, parting his mouth and dragging his tongue across the seam of Satori’s lips. His fiance turns his whole body now, resting his hands on Wakatoshi’s neck and pressing closer, pushing back with his own tongue. Wakatoshi drinks him in, tastes him on his tongue, breathes in his scent and --

Suddenly Satori is not there anymore. Wakatoshi opens his eyes to find that he’s slipping off the mattress, fiddling with the bedside table lamp and finally turning it on.

“What are you doing?” Wakatoshi asks, confusion filling his face as he watches Satori now head over to the lightswitch on the wall, flicking it off.

Satori gives a playful shrug, slowly sauntering back over to the bed, “Mood lighting? Kinda hard to achieve without _candles_ but _somebody_ didn’t prepare for that.”

Wakatoshi can tell by his tone that he’s joking, but he still feels slightly guilty for a moment, “If I’d had more time to prepare -”

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Satori shakes his head, climbing back on to the mattress and sitting in front of Wakatoshi again, this time facing him. He scoots as close as possible, breathing against Wakatoshi’s neck and kissing tauntingly at his earlobe, “Have your energy back yet?”

Ah. So he’s ready for more.

“Do _you_ have your energy back?” Wakatoshi asks, though he can clearly see the answer to that.

“Oh yeah,” Satori slips a hand underneath Wakatoshi’s now-wrinkled button-down, “the whole time we’ve been sitting here I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were gonna do to me next, and when I looked outside I thought about all the people around us, how hot it would be if some of them saw us fucking around.”

Realistically, Wakatoshi doubts that many people would be able to see them, given how tall his hotel building is. However, he keeps that logic to himself and instead rests a hand on Satori’s waist, wordlessly telling him to continue.

“But then I thought about it more, and I realized I kinda don’t want people to see us tonight. Cause, y’know, this is _our_ night, yeah? There were people staring at us all night at that restaurant, which was kinda cool, but now we’re alone and it’s nice. I’m _all_ for exhibitionism sometimes -- well, okay, a lot of times, _buuut_ ,” he pauses, “tonight is different. I want tonight to be all about just me and you.”

Wakatoshi nods. He recognizes that exhibitionism has always been an interest of Satori’s, and he’s never minded so much, but he does agree that tonight is different, more private and intimate.

“I dunno,” Satori shrugs, grabbing both of Wakatoshi’s hands in his, “I’m killing the mood right now with sappy stuff, but basically I wanna feel like the only people that exist in the world tonight are me and you,” he punctuates by poking Wakatoshi’s nose with his finger, “that’s it. ...And _that’s_ the real reason I turned the lights off, but I couldn’t resist teasing you about the candles again.”

“I enjoy your teasing.”

“Yeah?” Satori raises his eyebrows, curls his lips in a smirk, and replaces his hand under Wakatoshi’s shirt, dragging his fingernails across his abdomen “That so?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi reiterates, “I enjoyed your teasing earlier.”

“I could do it again,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “if you want.”

“I assume we would be up all night and never leave this hotel room if we continued taking turns the way we have been,” Wakatoshi observes.

“What, you mean me sucking your cock and you licking my ass over and over again for the rest of eternity?” Satori looks thoughtful for a moment, “Actually, y’know what, that sounds like heaven to me. I wish we could do that. We _could_ try doing it at the same time, maybe. Might be sorta uncomfortable but you know I don’t mind that.”

His fiance’s blunt and obscene language used to be slightly overwhelming, but Wakatoshi takes it in stride now, easily accepts it without thinking too much. Sometimes he even likes to try his own hand at it, almost entirely for the chance that he’ll get a flustered reaction from Satori in response.

“We could. However, I was thinking I could just fuck you instead,” he suggests, voice low as his fingers dig into the soft skin of Satori’s waist, “if you’d like that.”

Satori’s cheeks go pink again as his eyes widen. His hand, still against Wakatoshi’s chest, goes lax for a moment before pressing even harder. It’s not as if Wakatoshi’s never said those words before, in fact he’s said them many times, but for some reason it still always has the desired effect of flustering the master of dirty talk.

So, mission accomplished.

“How are you gonna fuck me?” Satori asks, eyes bright with curiosity as he leans forward in anticipation.

“How would you like me to fuck you?” Wakatoshi counters immediately.

Satori leans even closer, nose bumping against Wakatoshi’s as his breath fans across his face, “Surprise me.”

Hm. He’ll have to use his imagination again, though he’s almost certain that whatever he _did_ decide to do, Satori would be more than happy. Wakatoshi thinks it’s best to just do whatever comes naturally. After all, he hadn’t exactly planned on lifting up Satori’s lower half to lick at his ass, that was all thought up in the moment, not premeditated. And _that_ seemed to go over _very_ well.

Wakatoshi only gets a few seconds to ponder that thought before Satori’s lips are against his again. This is a softer, gentle kiss, but Wakatoshi knows its implications, and even if he didn’t, Satori’s palm dragging down his chest and resting just above his groin is evidence enough. Wakatoshi keeps his own hands firmly pressed to Satori’s hips, brushing his thumbs against pale skin that gradually becomes warmer at his touch. 

With his free hand, Satori tugs at Wakatoshi’s shirt, humming against his lips in what Wakatoshi assumes is an unspoken request for him to finally remove the article of clothing. Wakatoshi pulls out of the kiss, putting his attention for a few seconds on unbuttoning his shirt and briefly thinking about how impractical an outfit like this is for a night like tonight. Thankfully, Satori helps, but he seems to have a difficult time staying out of their kiss, and reinitiates it just seconds after whispering, “here,” hands fumbling to unfasten every single button.

As soon as the garment is completely undone, Satori’s palms press against Wakatoshi’s chest, fingers splayed outwards with fingers cheekily placed right against his nipples. Feeling more free now that he’s shrugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, Wakatoshi shifts to a cross-legged position and pulls Satori closer, guiding him to rest in his lap. The change in position lulls Satori into a more aggressive kiss and his tongue parts both their lips, licking up into Wakatoshi’s mouth as he softly laughs. Wakatoshi welcomes the change, reciprocating the action while focusing his hands on getting Satori’s shirt off as well. This proves easier; Wakatoshi isn’t sure why a few of Satori’s buttons have already come undone, but he supposes that Satori’s constant movement as well as his laziness in terms of getting all his buttons fastened in the first place are at least partially to blame.

Satori yanks off his button-down as soon as it’s undone, carelessly throwing it behind his head. His pink bow tie comes next, which he fumbles with for a few seconds before successfully tugging it off and letting it join his shirt at the end of the bed. 

It’s only then that Wakatoshi separates their kiss, wanting to take in the sight of his fiance now that he’s finally fully naked. His eyes dance across freckles, like waypoints that guide him across the entirety of his fiance’s body and take him to some of his favorite places. The happy trail running from his belly button to his cock, the slight protrusion of his hip bones, a particularly noticeable freckle resting just below his right pectoral, the jut of his collar bones against his milky white skin, his adam’s apple, bobbing slightly as he gives a breathy laugh…

Wakatoshi could keep going and keep staring at all those places that he particularly enjoys, places that he knows he tends to linger on much longer than other spots, places that his lips know the exact taste of and never get tired of. But Satori is lifting his chin, urging his eyes upwards to meet his again.

“You’re staring~,” Satori teases in a slightly sing-song voice.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi nods, “you’re very beautiful.”

Satori whines, eyebrows scrunching together as his lips curl into a wiry smile, “There you go again, making my heart-boner super duper hard.”

“I’m slightly concerned by your fascination with this ‘heart-boner’,” Wakatoshi admits.

Satori gives a loud and unrestrained guffaw before bringing one hand up and pressing it to his mouth. Once he’s calmed down, he removes it, resting it instead on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, “Oh, ‘Toshi… It’s just a metaphor. …I think? That’s what that is, right? I don’t remember much from writing class.”

Wakatoshi shrugs. He could probably remember if he really _tried_ to think about it, but he’s not particularly interested in that subject right now. Not when the love of his life is naked and sitting in his lap with an adorable smile on his face.

No, his mind is a little preoccupied at the moment.

“Ah, well,” Satori shrugs, amused expression shifting back to a sly stare, hips pressing down against Wakatoshi’s, “where were we?”

Wakatoshi’s answer to this obvious question is to continue that kiss they’d been sharing right before this strange chat about heart-boners and metaphors. He closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, smelling that wonderfully familiar scent of spice and musk again. As their tongues roll against each other and their lips become slick with spit again, Satori’s hips press against Wakatoshi’s. The feeling of his cock brushing his own is enough to make Wakatoshi gasp softly against Satori’s mouth, which his fiance clearly finds amusing since he chuckles softly and nips at his lower lip.

“Hold on,” Satori mumbles, anchoring himself with his hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. He reaches behind him, patting along the mattress until his hand lands on top of the bottle of lube they’d used earlier.

Mind completely fixated on Satori, Wakatoshi can’t bring himself to look away from his face. He hears the pop of the lid opening and watches Satori’s tongue poke out from between his lips in concentration as his squeezes some of the substance into his hand. “‘Kay,” Satori mutters, setting the bottle next to them and spreading the lube around in his hand, “ready?”

Wakatoshi nods, though he isn’t completely sure what Satori is going to do. The surprise is a pleasant one, he quickly learns, because as soon as Satori’s hand curls around both his and Wakatoshi’s cock, the ace feels a surge run down his spine. The feeling of Satori’s hand is incredible enough, but the added sensation of Satori’s cock against his makes Wakatoshi’s mind spin and his toes curl. 

“Feel good?” Satori coos, tilting his head and smirking. He keeps one hand anchored on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, but leans forward to press his lips to his for a few seconds again, “I hope so, cause I think you feel amazing.”

“Mmm,” Wakatoshi hums with pleasure, feeling his heart start to beat faster, “yes,” he confirms.

“Good,” Satori whispers, kissing Wakatoshi again, fully and aggressively this time.

Part of Wakatoshi wants to stay like this forever, eyes closed and mind lost in thoughts of the man with him right now. His spit mixes with Satori’s and the taste is incredible, his hands dig more into Satori’s waist and, while he worries slightly that his fingernails will break skin or leave marks behind, he can’t bring himself to stop. Satori’s hand, previously resting on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, slinks back and upwards, fingers tangling into deep olive hair and pulling slightly. Wakatoshi particularly enjoys this idea and mirrors the action with one of his hands in Satori’s hair as well. A good move, apparently, since Satori moans against Wakatoshi’s lips and his hand jerks slightly on both their cocks. Seconds later and he’s pumping them both with smooth, languid motions. 

Hoping it won’t be too obvious that he’s moving, Wakatoshi blindly reaches for the bottle of lube. Instead of taking it in his hand, he fumbles to unfasten the lid and push on the container until a bit of the substance drizzles on to his fingers. Satori doesn’t appear to notice; he seems to be very preoccupied with stroking both their cocks and making out with Wakatoshi. That’s good. Wakatoshi wants to try his hand once again at pleasantly surprising Satori.

Spreading the lube between two of his fingers and all the while never breaking his kiss with Satori, Wakatoshi reaches behind his fiance, placing both fingers against the cleft of his cheeks, just shy of his hole. This, of course, breaks Satori from the kiss and his other ministrations as he gives a surprised whine. He pants against Wakatoshi’s lips, eyes blown wide.

“Oh,” Satori breathes, then barely laughs, “oh fuck, why’d you stop there?”

Wakatoshi smiles, but maybe it’s more of a smirk, “Should I keep going?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Satori’s continues stroking and his fingernails dig a bit more against Wakatoshi’s scalp, “ _god_ , you’re amazing tonight,” he barely finishes before resuming that same aggressive kiss. 

Another solid and positive reaction. Wakatoshi feels that same pride swell within him again as he drags both fingers between the cleft of Satori’s backside. The hand he’d been keeping on Satori’s waist drags back to join his other hand, tugging one cheek apart from the other for much easier access. That pride continues to grow when he prods at Satori’s hole and receives another clear reaction in the form of a throaty moan. Satori’s hips aren’t sure what to do; they alternate between pressing back against Wakatoshi’s hand and bucking up into his own grip. By the time Wakatoshi’s shoved his fingers inside him again, Satori’s had to force himself out of the kiss in order to catch his breath. 

Saliva connects their lips for a brief moment before Satori licks it up as if it’s the air he needs in order to breathe. He’s desperately panting and eyeing Wakatoshi with an insatiable stare, but Wakatoshi loses sight of that as soon as Satori’s head rolls backwards and his spine arches into his own grip. 

Wakatoshi has a feeling he knows what that look means, and one glance at Satori’s cock confirms that immediately. With the hand he’d previously had pulling at Satori’s cheek, Wakatoshi gently pushes Satori’s head back up, meeting his hungry stare, “Are you close?”

“Y -” Satori’s breath hitches and his body shivers, “yes…”

He’s about to ask Satori if he wants to cum like this, by his own hand, but before Wakatoshi can open his mouth again, Satori’s released his grip on both their cocks and he’s flopping backwards, tugging Wakatoshi by his upper arms to join him.

“Fuck me,” he begs, back still arched and fingernails dragging down Wakatoshi’s forearms, leaving red lines in their wake, “ _please_ , ‘Toshi.”

Wakatoshi, still stunned by the sudden change in position, takes a moment to resituate himself. He sits up on his knees again, gripping the underside of Satori’s thighs in order to spread his legs apart on either side of his body. As he’s lining his cock up with Satori’s entrance, he notices his fiance reaching for his own cock, and pauses.

“You’ll cum within seconds if you touch yourself,” Wakatoshi notes, though he isn’t against this. He says it more as a warning or a reminder.

Satori groans, hand hovering above his cock before he instead lets it flop down on the mattress, “You’re right,” he mumbles, “no rush. I wanna feel you fucking me for as long as possible.”

That’s what he thought.

Pushing his cock inside Satori takes barely any effort. He’s been lubed up more than enough tonight and Wakatoshi’s cock is already slick with a mix of lube and precum, probably both his own and Satori’s. Both men groan with satisfaction as soon as Wakatoshi’s entire length is inside. He’s tight and warm and it’s all familiar territory but it doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Wakatoshi’s always overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure and contentment. 

“You feel _so_ good,” Satori sighs, arching his back again and extending both arms out towards Wakatoshi’s head.

Satori’s arms wrap around Wakatoshi’s neck and he allows himself to be pulled down into the embrace. Once he’s confirmed that Satori’s body has adjusted and he’s comfortable, he pulls his hips back, snaps them forward, and then continues this rhythm, urged on by the chorus of whimpers and moans from the man beneath him. Satori’s legs wrap around Wakatoshi’s waist, thighs clenching with every single hip thrust. 

It’s a comfortable pace, and Wakatoshi knows he could give Satori more, but he elects to take it slow instead, appreciating the feeling of both their naked bodies pressed so tightly together and sticking slightly with sweat. Before, Wakatoshi had appreciated the room for its extremely quiet nature, allowing him to hear the muffled and soothing sounds of busy city life outside the window. Now he appreciates it for the same reason, but instead for the fact that he can hear every single one of Satori’s inhales and exhales.

Wakatoshi can feel Satori’s hard, dripping cock rubbing against his abdomen, senses that he may be getting close again. Satori doesn’t let on that this is true, but Wakatoshi slows his pace anyway, coming to a gradual stop. His fiance doesn’t make any comment about being disappointed, instead he reaches up to thread his fingers through Wakatoshi’s hair and presses his lips to his forehead. Wakatoshi’s response is a quick kiss to Satori’s jaw, another to his neck, and a few more on the way down until he stops at one of his nipples. He drags and flicks his tongue against the sensitive nub, all while Satori continues to arch his body and tug on Wakatoshi’s hair. This is one of Satori’s most sensitive spots, one of his favorite places to be teased and pleasured, Wakatoshi’s knows this all too well. And it’s this knowledge that warns him that he shouldn’t stay focused here for long if he wants Satori’s climax to be put off for a little while longer.

Pressing one final kiss to the hard reddened nub, Wakatoshi lifts his head and his body back up, returning to a seated position on his knees. Satori eagerly follows, staring with desperation in his eyes as he scrambles up, only to flip himself over on his hands and knees. He turns his head just enough to continue staring directly at Wakatoshi, licking his lips suggestively as he presses his backside against Wakatoshi’s crotch. 

Well, clearly he’s ready for more. 

Wakatoshi takes himself in his hand, lining his cock up to Satori’s backside again. He splays his other hand across Satori’s ass, spreading his cheek and watching himself push past his hole. Being able to see it so clearly like this makes Wakatoshi feel like he might cum right here and right now, but he turns his attention instead to Satori’s eager face, still staring back at him with desperation in his eyes. Eventually Wakatoshi’s hips meet Satori’s ass, and the satisfaction of being fully inside him is enough to make him want to keel over and snap his hips relentlessly and powerfully. He’ll take it slow instead, even though Satori’s pleading eyes are also begging him to fuck him without resistance.

He pulls back, letting himself and Satori feel every inch and every centimeter of friction until he’s nearly pulled out completely; only then does he push back in, just as slowly. Satori shivers and his arms nearly give out. His fingers are clinging tightly to the duvet underneath them, creating strained wrinkles in the fabric. Wakatoshi does it again, a bit faster this time. This time Satori whines and moans and gives a breathy request that Wakatoshi thinks sounded like ‘more’.

Obliging, but making the process slow, Wakatoshi increases his pace and force until he’s snapping his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. Satori’s body shakes with each thrust, and his arms eventually _do_ give out; his chest and shoulders laying against the mattress but his hips remaining elevated. Wakatoshi spreads Satori’s ass again with his hands, pulling one back and bringing it forward in a swift spank. His fiance gives a loud moan that shifts into a laugh at the end, “ _fuck_ , do that again.”

Wakatoshi smacks his ass again, a bit harder this time. He does this a few more times, switching up the angles and which hand he uses and sometimes spanking with both his palms. It doesn’t really matter how he does it, Satori cries out every single time with desperate requests for him to keep going faster and harder. Satori is reaching to touch himself again, and that’s when Wakatoshi ceases his spanking, instead gently swatting Satori’s hand away from himself. 

Bending over and pressing his chest to Satori’s back, Wakatoshi presses a kiss to his neck while wrapping his hand around his leaking cock. Quick strokes match the movements of his hips, and he can feel Satori’s entire body shaking and tensing up. Wakatoshi bites down on Satori’s neck, tugging slightly at the skin as his hips begin stuttering and losing rhythm. He can feel himself getting dangerously close, and he knows Satori has to be getting there too. That’s why he’s surprised when he suddenly feels Satori’s hand reaching back, resting on his shoulder.

“Stop,” Satori requests, breathlessly and weakly, “hang on, ‘Toshi.”

Wakatoshi immediately stops, releases Satori’s cock from his grasp and gently sits up again. He carefully pulls out before rubbing Satori’s back with both hands and offering him a genuinely concerned look, “Did I hurt you?” he asks, starting to get worried.

“No,” Satori quickly insists, catching his breath before also sitting up and turning his body to face Wakatoshi, “No, you definitely weren’t hurting me. I just… I wanted to change positions again.”

Again? Wakatoshi must be visualizing his confusion, because Satori continues.

“Not to get sappy again, but,,” he smiles, reaching up to drag the hair from out of his face. Clearly his hair gel isn’t exactly holding up after all this activity, “I wanna see your face when I cum.”

Oh.

Wakatoshi’s heart feels like it might burst. Truthfully, that’s always the way he’s preferred it, being able to see Satori’s entire expression as he reaches his climax. He’d been so caught in the moment just now that he’d lost himself and forgotten.

“I’d like that,” Wakatoshi agrees.

“Nice,” Satori crawls to the head of the bed again, resting his back against the headboard and beckoning Wakatoshi back over towards him.

Wasting no time, Wakatoshi meets him, pressing Satori’s body against the headboard and encouraging his legs to wrap around his waist. His cock easily slips back inside Satori and the man gives a shaky and satisfied breath. Wakatoshi’s hands find Satori’s waist, guiding his body to move along with his thrusts; the increase in speed and force is less gradual this time, and he knows it won’t be long before they’re both screaming each other’s names and _finally_ feeling the satisfying release that they’ve been chasing for several minutes now. At least this time their faces are millimeters apart, their bodies pressed as tightly as possible together. 

Satori’s hands rest against Wakatoshi’s cheeks; half-lidded eyes stare into his own and Satori’s forehead stays pressed against Wakatoshi’s. His whines and moans break for a moment in a soft, “Yes, ‘Toshi, you feel so good. You’re incredible.”

Wakatoshi’s hips continue quickly snapping forwards as his body begins to tense up. He can hear himself grunting with every thrust, can hear the wet slap of skin against skin every single time his hips meet Satori’s ass. He glances down for a split second, admiring the bounce of Satori’s cock against his abdomen. Removing one hand from Satori’s waist, he wraps it around Satori’s still-leaking member instead, stroking in succession with each thrust of his hips. He knows this will spell the end, but he knows he’ll be reaching his peak soon too, and he desperately wants to cum at exactly the same time as Satori.

As expected, Satori body tenses and his legs clench even tightly around Wakatoshi’s body. His cries of pleasure are incredibly loud and frequent, one after another, and they only break for him to call out obscenities and yet another warning. A final warning.

“Sh-shit,” Satori practically yells, though his breathlessness makes it come out much weaker than intended. He clenches his teeth and stares straight ahead into Wakatoshi’s face as his warm release spills out, drenching Wakatoshi’s hand and both their chests.

Wakatoshi is two seconds behind, hips stuttering and snapping forwards with full force once more before he finally fills Satori up with his cum and groans, forehead pressed tightly against his fiance’s.

Silence settles through the room again, but the air is hot and thick around them and both of them are practically gasping for air. Wakatoshi doesn’t remember the last time he’s worked up a sweat like this; probably sometime during practice, but not even volleyball sessions could ever amount to the enjoyment of tonight. Satori’s breath, finally starting to slow, fans across Wakatoshi’s face. Their eyes stay locked in place, just inches apart. 

“Damn,” Satori whispers after what feels like several minutes but was realistically probably just a few seconds, “that was…”

“Incredible,” Wakatoshi finishes, though he’s not sure if that’s the world Satori had in mind.

“Yeah,” Satori laughs, “definitely that. That’s probably one of the best I’ve ever had. Top three, easily.”

Wakatoshi, extremely pleased with that feedback, gently kisses Satori. He does this all while carefully and gently pulling out, easing Satori back down on to the mattress. He peppers his face with kisses, running soothing hands against his thighs and hips. He’ll help him clean up soon; for now he wants to indulge Satori in as much aftercare as possible.

After a few minutes of soft kisses, and once Wakatoshi has confirmed that Satori hasn’t been harmed in any way (Satori always teases him for his concern, but Wakatoshi always wants to make sure anyway), he retreats to the bathroom, grabbing a few damp towels. He gingerly wipes Satori down, making certain that he’s clean and refreshed before cleaning himself off next. Satori helps, or rather, he occasionally wipes Wakatoshi down while mostly just kissing several areas of his body. Either way, Wakatoshi appreciates it. 

Satori steps into the bathroom for a few minutes, finishing cleaning himself up before stepping back out and eagerly slipping back on to the mattress. He eases into Wakatoshi’s arms, letting himself be pulled against his chest as they both move to lay underneath the duvet. Wakatoshi continues kisses all over his face, finding it difficult to stop himself.

“Geez, you’re so sweet tonight,” Satori observes, clearly amused, “what’s all that for?”

“I’m happy,” Wakatoshi says, because he’s not sure why he’s doing this. He really is just _happy_. Happy to be with Satori, happy to have had this incredible night with him, happy to have proposed to him and been told ‘yes’, happy to look forward to the future and know that no matter what happens, he’ll have his best friend and love of his life right next to him.

“Me too,” Satori sighs.

“I’m glad.”

Silence fills the room again. Wakatoshi runs one hand up and down Satori’s back while Satori traces invisible patterns across Wakatoshi’s chest, drums unknown rhythms against his skin with his fingertips.

“Are you tired?” Satori suddenly asks, making Wakatoshi realize that he must be starting to drift off, “I know you have practice tomorrow, so maybe we should sleep.”

“Yes, I have practice,” Wakatoshi nods, electing to ignore the ‘tired’ question, “but I am willing to stay awake with you.”

“What would you tell me if I tried to pull that?” Satori laughs, then speaks in a low tone, “‘Satori, proper sleep is important for your health and well-being’, right?”

“I would,” he agrees, slightly amused by the tone that he supposes was meant to mimic him. He’s so amused and charmed that he ends his sentence with a firm, “I love you.” 

He’s not certain _why_ he says it. Sometimes he _feels_ the statement, like a physical weight on the tip of his tongue, begging to be dropped at the most random times. Wakatoshi has _always_ said exactly what he thinks, without hesitation or filter, and his feelings for Satori are no exception.

Smile wiry and eyes sleepy but soft, Satori stares directly at Wakatoshi and scoots closer, pressing his forehead to his again.

“I love you too.”

He looks like he wants to say more, and maybe if they both weren’t so exhausted, Wakatoshi would ask him to tell him more. But Wakatoshi knows. He knows Satori loves him, he can feel it in every single touch, can hear it in every word he speaks, can taste it on his tongue every time they kiss. So for right now, he won’t ask Satori to say more. 

For right now, he’ll pull Satori against his chest, whisper ‘goodnight’, and watch him fall asleep in his arms, attempting to count the array of freckles dusting his cheeks. He’ll watch him give in to dreams of ice cream and mythical creatures and ‘heart-boners’, whatever those are, and once he knows that Satori is safe and sound in his dreams, he’ll let himself give way to sleep as well. 

After all, they’ve got the rest of their lives now to find opportunities to stay up all night, waxing poetic about their feelings for each other while staring at the stars and fantasizing about the future. Not that they haven’t done that several times before. But even so.

Wakatoshi looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading! Please feel free to reach out to me on twitter or tumblr, I'd be honored if you wanted to be friends or talk to me! (esp about ushiten, tendou, or shiratorizawa in general!)
> 
> twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> tumblr: [tendou-satori](http://www.tendou-satori.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)


End file.
